1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to improvements in the power handling capabilities of inline RF devices for use with coaxial cables. More particularly, the invention relates to methods and apparatus for improving heat dissipation in these devices via thermally conductive insulator(s).
2. Description of Related Art
There is an escalation in the amount of power, such as system overlays, that Coaxial RF devices such as RF connectors and surge devices are being required to handle which in turn increases the heat generated in such devices. In particular, a DC Block or Bias-Tee element applied to the inner conductor of an in-line coaxial device will generate significant heat levels that, if not dissipated, may damage or destroy the device.
Thermally conductive polymers incorporate a, for example, ceramic filler material to create a polymer with a greatly increased thermal conductivity characteristic. Heat sinks, enclosures and overmoldings applying thermally conductive polymers have been cost effectively formed via injection molding to improve heat dissipation characteristics for electrical components and or electrical circuit modules.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.